solo en ti pienso
by cielodeoriente
Summary: YAOI,Kogure piensa mucho en un jugador telentoso


SOLO EN TI PIENSO

Son la una de mañana, me muero del sueño. Pero sigo sin poder descansar bien, y todo por ti Hanamichi el chico mas fabuloso, bueno para mi. y eso que me costo un poco reconocer que esa cierta admiración que tenia por ti al principio se fue volviendo algo mas,

creo que me fuiste gustando, mejor dicho me gustas, siempre que estoy cerca de ti, siento una extraña sensación de alegría y amor, muchas veces en la noches, pienso la ocasiones que te he visto desnudo en el baño, o en los vestidores y lo que esto me provoca, la sensación es agradable y placentera al principio después se vuelve un miedo, si, un miedo de pensar que te des cuenta,

Y es que no siempre puedo ocultar las reacciones que produces en mí. Pero no toda la noches pienso en eso, si no en tu alegría y simpatía, en tus comentarios, en tus muecas, las acciones siempre me hacen reír, en lo alto, fornido, bronceado y sexy que te ves con el uniforme deportivo.

Jamas me ha molestado el que me digas: hombre de lentes o cuatro ojos, lo prefiero tomar como un cariño asía conmigo, si, se que suena patético, pero así me gusta tomarlo, también lo admito estuve un poco celoso de Haruko, pero al final de cuentas me daba lastima tanto tu como ella por no ser correspondidos (y eso que mi mas loco sueño es darte consuelo), pensándolo bien suena gracioso que tu seas mi única ambición.

hoy en la practica todo transcurría normal excepto por ese pequeño accidente con el balón, me tocaba cubrirte y ¡ZAS! que te pega el balón, perdiste la razón y te llevamos a la enfermería y como siempre yo me ofrecí a cuidarte hasta que despertaras; y al verte allí dormido, tan tranquilo algo me recorrió el cuerpo y simplemente no lo resistí, solo imagina: tu y yo solos... en la enfermería; yo algo impulsivo y tu al alcance e inconsciente, así que paso lo inevitable... te bese.

Se que no cuenta mucho pero lo hice, te bese y nadie me quitara esa hermosa sensación, tus cálidos labios tan carnosos, sensuales y tan... bueno, creo fue que la sensación mas placentera de mi vida, si, ya antes había besado pero no era a la persona que amaba, solo por un estúpido juego y solo para saber que sentía, pero nada comparado a esto.

Que se que jamas se repetirá a menos que estés inconsciente de nuevo, pero el dulce sueño termino y despertaste casi enseguida, me preocupe un poco pensando que tal vez hayas sentido el beso, y al verme allí sospecharas algo, cielos creo que moriría de vergüenza si lo descubrieras.

Al despertar, al principio me miraste extrañado, y yo algo nervioso te pregunte el por que, y bueno si mas ni mas me dijiste que habías soñado que te besaban, y que en el sueño no pudiste ver la cara de la "chava", te sonrojaste un poco, casi en un susurro dijiste que era una lastima que había sido un sueño si no contaría como tu primer beso, pero que fue tan real para ti...

"Hay Hanamichi si tu supieras", pensaba pero me emocione al pensar que había sido yo quien te ha robado tu primer beso, y entonces lo dije,

¿Hanamichi, que dirías si te dijera que no fue un sueño¿que todo fue verdad y que vino aquí la persona que solo piensa en ti, y que te quiere mucho, y que jamas te dejaría; te pusiste mas rojo que tu cabello y casi tartamudeando contestaste que solo amarías a esa persona sin dudarlo.

La verdad Hanamichi me sorprendiste con tu respuesta, y creo que lo notaste por mi expresión en el rostro,

-si, Kogure, me explicaste.

-yo creo que ese alguien si me ama de la forma en que dices, creo que esta persona que me ama no debería rechazarla, te lo digo yo que he recibido 51 rechazos, no seria justo que yo también rechazara a esa persona que me ama sinceramente.

Vaya me sorprendiste mas aun con tu segunda repuesta pense

-jamas imagine que pensaras así Hanamichi¿y si fuera esa persona...¿fuera un hombre, pregunte sin mas rodeos, te quedaste pensativo un momento.

-tal vez, creo que me tomaría un poco mas de tiempo el poder aceptarlo, pero creo que final de cuentas... si lo aceptaría, esta ultima respuesta me dejo helado,

¿así que si lo aceptarías Hanamichi y pero si..., y ya no pude continuar, puesto que Akagi llego de repente y con su actitud de patrón,

-bien la enfermera dijo que no era nada y por lo que veo ya despertó¿crees que puedes seguir entrenando?

-si claro a ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi no lo derrotan fácilmente, dijiste con tu alegría de todos los días,

-bien entonces vamos, dije esto y salí antes que ellos.

Después del entrenamiento en la cancha no quedaba nadie, todos, según yo ya se habían retirado y que solo yo me había quedado, mire A mi alrededor y respire profundamente, y al soltarlo pronuncie tu nombre "Hanamichi",

Pero para mi sorpresa al voltear¡allí estabas tu mirándome, sorprendido pero no enojado.

Allí estabamos los dos, viéndonos a la cara, trate decir algo pero no pude... Tú rompiste ese silencio,

¿quieres comer algo, debes tener hambre, vamos Kogure, yo invito además quiero agradecerte por haberme cuidado esta tarde yo… no se creo que me debes una explicación¿no es así?; no conteste solo me acerque a el y con mi sonrisa de siempre, que no se donde salió por que me moría de nervios y de vergüenza

-bien adonde iremos, conteste,

¿pues no se, a dannys te parece bien Kogure,

-si, dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz.

Comimos y hablamos de mucha cosas de nuestra familia, de la vida, etc.

A la salida se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, le dije que ya no se molestara mas, pero me insistió poniendo cara de cachorro, si, se que suena raro, también para mi lo es, había cambiado mucho después que despertó¿tal vez el golpe le afecto, pense pero no me preocupe mas, solo pensaba en lo magnifico que estaba saliendo todo.

Al llegar A mi casa lo invite a pasar, el gustoso acepto.

¿quieres café o prefieres te? le pregunte,

-no, solo quiero hablar contigo,

-pero si ya hablamos hace raro y... mucho. dije algo nervioso sabiendo a lo que se refería, y fue directo al grano

-Kogure ya te había dicho que si esa persona me amaba, de esa manera no la rechazaría pero, primero quiero saber ¿tu eres esa persona, verdad, tomaste mi mano e insististe en que te mirara a los ojos y solo vi en ellos reflejados una infinita ternura, asentí con la cabeza y me acerque un poco mas.

-si, Hanamichi yo soy quien te ama como nadie, después te acercaste, nos besamos y abrazamos.

Es por eso que no puedo dormir, solo en ti pienso Hanamichi, y en lo que acabamos de hacer no hace mucho.

Después del beso me tomaste entre tus brazos, me desnudaste lentamente, besaste mi cuello, exploraste mi cuerpo... me hiciste el amor. Me dijiste que me amabas, me hiciste tuyo y yo te hice mío, fuimos uno.

Son la una y media de la madrugada, y no duermo por ti, por que no me dejas dormir, solo descansas un poco y comienzas a tomarme de nuevo...

Oh no ya despiertas de nuevo, creo que hoy no dormiremos, bueno eso no importa ya me acostumbre a no dormir bien por tu culpa, por que como ya lo dije, solo en ti pienso.

**FIN**


End file.
